The Chocolate Covered Ants
by ReverberatingSilence
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Kai and Tyson discover that ants dipped in chocolate taste really good, and the story plays on from there. VERY RANDOM! Humor equals Stupidity. RR!


**The Chocolate Covered Ants  
By **HanyouGohan (ReverberatingSilence)

**Author's Note** This story was written with my friend Zimmer. We did it the same way as "The Day Miroku Went To Church". Each of us writing one sentence at a time, never knowing what the other was going to say.

**Disclaimer** we own nothing at all mentioned in this, besides the plot

**00000oooo00000**

Kai and Tyson were bored one day so they went to the ant farm. Tyson picked one up and slowly picked off its legs one by one. Then he ate it. Kai watched in horror as the poor ant cried in pain. His eyes filled with tears and his lower lip trembled.

"Why did you do that!" Kai demanded, tears running down his cheeks. "You didn't even have the decency to dip it in fudge!" He picked up another one and dipped it in some chocolate fudge on it... And you know the rest...

Tyson's eyes widened and he smiled, "AWESOME, DUDE!" Kai smirked. He picked up a handful of ants and was about to eat them but and ADULT came along, watching the boys. Kai smiled and slowly put the ants back down. Tyson saw the ADULT and faltered.

"Yo, peeps!" Grandpa cried and Kai fell over, sending ants everywhere. Everyone laughed and began to quickly pick up the ants and shoved them into their mouths. Tyson and Kai made sure they gulped a heap of chocolate as well.

"They're saved!" Grandpa shouted as he gulped down the rest of the ants. Kai nodded and wiped the chocolate off his chin. "Yo, Tyson, let's grab a bunch and ditch this place!" He shouted.

As they walked out of the building, Tyson asked, "Where we headed?" Kai and Grandpa stopped. "Well... How about Rai's crib?" Grandpa said.

Tyson patted his great, old pop on the back. "You try too hard." Kai nodded in agreement. So they headed towards Rai's "crib".

Once they knocked on the door, and old, short fat woman with curly red curly hair answered. "Whoa! Ugliness!" Kai cried and hid the ants behind his back.

"That's my mom..." Rai grumbled and let the others in. "What're you guys doing here, anyway?" He asked.

"Boredom has struck the mind of Tyson," Tyson replied, sighing. (A/N: WOW! He's RIGHT for once!)

"We brought chocolate-covered ants!" Kai said with a smile. He handed some to Rai who snatched them from his hands and ate them. His mother gasped in shock. Kai and Tyson laughed while grandpa did his "jig".

"Why did you bring ants into my beautiful house!" Rai's mother cried.

Tyson smiled while Kai said, "Because they taste good!" Grandpa grabbed some more ants from Kai's pocket and ate some more while Rai's mother watched in disgust. All of a sudden, Kai began dancing around the room.

"Do you have ants in your pants?" Tyson asked.

"WOW! That rhymed!" Grandpa pointed out.

"YES! I have ants in my pants! GET THEM OUT!" Kai shouted, for the ants had crawled out of the hole in his pocket and were nibbling on his hairy legs. Grandpa and Rai fell to the ground laughing when Tyson added more ants to his pants. Kai began to cry because of all the pain he was experiencing.

"Kai's acting like he's having a baby!" Rai shouted. He put his ear up to his stomach just to make sure he was wrong. Rai jumped back in shock. "OH MY GOSH! He kicked!" By now, Tyson and Grandpa were laughing so hard, they're stomachs were hurting. Kai cried even louder for no one understood him.

"That was my liver!" Kai shouted, still crying.

Tyson growled, "It's ALWAYS about your liver, isn't it!"

"YES!" Kai replied, for the pain was getting worse.

Rai looked quizzed at the two. "Kai's... Liver?"

((Kai's liver thing is an inside joke, just to let you guys know))

Before anyone could answer, a HUGE ball was expanding fast on Kai's stomach. "MAKE IT STOP!" Kai shouted.

Grandpa's eyes widened, "WOW! Your baby's growing fast!" Tyson jumped up and down on top of Kai's now HUGE stomach.

"SHRINK!" Tyson shouted. Rai saw a button on Kai's head and he pushed it to only see Kai's stomach shrink. Tyson tumbled down and rubbed his head. "My butt hurts!"

"Your butt's too blubbery to hurt!" Grandpa shouted.

"How do you know? Have you looked?" Tyson shot back, even though he knew the answer. Grandpa bobbed his head. "Who do you think bathed you when you were little, Santa Clause?"

Everyone except for Tyson began to laugh, for Tyson just blushed. Kai pulled the ants out of his pants and put them in Tyson's hat. Tyson squealed, for this didn't feel too good. Rai grabbed a jug of chocolate and poured it down Tyson's pants. This attracted the ants to Tyson's pants.

"AAGGHH! My butt hurts even MORE!" Tyson shrieked, running around in circles. Kai twisted his hair through his fingers and watched Tyson's dilemma. Rai and Grandpa just watched and pointed while laughing. This whole scene was boring Rai's mother so she slammed the door on everyone. Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to every door to find that they were... DUM, DUM, DUM! Locked out!

Rai fell to the ground and burst into tears. "My mommy doesn't love me!" Kai and Tyson patted Rai on the shoulders, for they too had experienced this before.

Grandpa jumped onto the roof and dived into the chimney. "Anchors away!" He shouted. He tried to unlock the door but fell to the ground because of a sudden earthquake.

Just then, the kids looked around to find a giant ant walking towards them, purposely smashing cars on the way. Kai shuddered and Rai squealed when the ant shouted in a deep voice, "You killed my uncles cousins sisters nephews aunts brothers roommate."

"So...?" Rai was very confused for this had nothing to do with him. So he went into the house, pushed Grandpa out the door and locked it, leaving everyone out to die. The ant crept closer... And closer... And closer until... Everyone screamed and ran away.

"My job here is done." The ant unzipped its back revealing Rai's mother in platform shoes. Thus, we end this story leaving our oddly formed hero's eating candied crickets. "Crickets are so much better than ants!" Kai shouted, nibbling on the half- eaten cricket.

_The End_

**00000oooo00000**

Hmm…well that was interesting wasn't it? Please R&R!  
-HanyouGohan (R.S.)


End file.
